1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to adhesive pads for affixing to footwear, such as shoes or sandals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes come in standard sizes, but they usually do not fit perfectly against the wearer's feet. Poor shoe fit may cause the wearer much discomfort. Shoe size primarily corresponds to the length of the foot. The size may also correspond to the ball width of the foot. But there are other important feet measurements that most standard shoe sizes do not account for, including: heel width, heel-to-ball length, and instep girth. Some shoes may offer choices of discrete widths, but there will still be shoe wearers who cannot find their comfortable fit within discrete sizes. Shoes corresponding to the wearer's standard size often may be ill-fitting, being too loose or too tight, or both. Straps on shoes often may not fit appropriately over the foot. The straps may be too tight and pinch the foot, or they may be too loose and rub against the foot. Efforts to adjust the fit of a shoe may detract from the appearance of the shoe. If material is affixed to the shoe to adjust the fit, the color of the material may not match the color of the shoe.
Available products offer limited solutions to poor fit and discomfort. One product that is designed for poor fitting shoes is the TACCO sling. TACCO slings are designed to be affixed to the heel strap of women's sling back shoes to keep the heel strap from slipping. The TACCO slings are sold as a pair of gray leather strips having the dimension of 1 cm by 7½ cm. TACCO slings may not have the color and style to match many shoes, thus detracting from the shoe's overall appearance. The TACCO slings may not be appropriate for other areas of the shoe, like the shoe throat or the heel portion of the sock lining.
Dr. Scholl's Suede Heel Grips are designed to affix to the heel backing to keep the heel snug in the shoe. The Heel Grips are designed and shaped only for the heel backing and may not conveniently be used in other problem areas on the shoe. The Heel Grips are designed for close-heeled shoes and are not designed to offer solutions for open-heeled shoes.
Poor fitting shoes may cause tender spots on the foot such as corns, calluses, and blisters. Moleskin may be affixed to the foot for the purpose of cushioning the tender spots on the foot or for preventing them. However, moleskin applied to the feet may fall off due to perspiration and require reapplication. Moreover, moleskin applied directly to the feet may show through sandals or other shoes with straps.
Some shoes may be provided with orthotic supports to align or support the foot. Orthotic pads can prevent, correct or accommodate foot deformities or weaknesses. Orthotics are typically molded out of plastic or thick pads, and designed to provide structural support for the foot. Orthotics are typically custom-made to fit and support the patient's foot.
What is needed is a convenient product that provides options to ensure a comfortable shoe fit and minimize rubbing and pinching of the foot by the surface of the shoe.